


Empty spot

by 4419



Series: to the unreachable you [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial of Feelings, Drinking & Talking, Kinda, Light Angst, Multi, New Year's Eve, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: End of the year parties are always a hassle. You either go to them or not, it's your choice. It's your choice to stay with your own self-loathing thoughts, your never ending I should've and I could've or lose yourself in the heat of the night and the vodka seeping down your throat. Both are sickening anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me :) with another drabble.  
> it's new year's eve-themed and it's almost just christmas why am i like this  
> and i can't seem to make a proper story, just drabbles have you noticed? lmao  
> anyway enjoy this, kinda, markhyuck-jaeno-haeno-hinaxhaechan or whatever haha  
> oops

End of the year parties are always a hassle. You either go to them or not, it's your choice. It's your choice to stay with your own self-loathing thoughts, your never ending _I should've_ and _I could've_ or lose yourself in the heat of the night and the vodka seeping down your throat. Both are sickening anyways.

  
Donghyuck chose the latter. Although regrets it, seeing bodies upon bodies flirting with each other, he doesn't want to go home yet. _It's too early_ , he could hear Hina's whining from the back of his mind. Donghyuck shakes his thoughts away and gulps down whatever substance that was in the glass in front of him.

Speaking of Hina, his annoying of a best friend (it's not like he's any better), is nowhere to be found. _Great. How is he supposed to get out of here when the place gets too crowded?_ He still haven't met the host of the party and it's almost twelve midnight.

  
He stands up from his seat, ready to look for his best friend, when he spots a familiar figure walking towards the counter, sitting next to the chair he sat on. Donghyuck's a bit tipsy, but he knows what he's seeing is real.

  
"Oh," Jeno mutters, stopping in front of Donghyuck. "Hi."

  
Donghyuck greets him before he excuse himself. "Wait, Donghyuck." The latter stopped walking when Jeno grips lightly on his wrist. "Can we talk? We haven't had a proper one since-"

  
"Sure." Donghyuck speaks, for the first time that night, faking a smile as he turns to Jeno. He takes the chair he was sitting awhile ago while Jeno sits beside him.

 

Donghyuck wonders why he even agreed to this. Maybe it's because Jeno's voice hurt him every time he hears it, and every time he voices out the event happened to them, the last time attended this kind of party, he wants to run back to his apartment and weep for days.

  
"How are you been?" Donghyuck starts the conversation because he knows Jeno never starts them, especially in a time like this. He calls the bartender and orders a drink while he waits for Jeno to answer.

  
"Good, fine, all right. How are you liking the party? Never thought I'd see you here, really. No offense." Jeno babbles making Donghyuck smile, only a little.

  
"Don't worry, I didn't expect myself to be here too. Hina dragged me." The bartender places Donghyuck's order in front of him. He doesn't even think twice and drinks it at once. Jeno looks at him worriedly, thinking if he should ask the other to slow down.

  
"Did she tell you this is a congratulatory party for me and Jaemin?" Donghyuck froze at Jeno's words, the other looking at him with concern. "Are you-"

  
"Are you two getting married?" Donghyuck swallows hard, the alcohol still burning in his throat but he seems to care less to it.

  
"Uh, well, I was planning to propose to him later. It's...our fifth anniversary yesterday and the others planned this for us." Jeno bows his head, staring at the wooden counter top. "I'm sorry, Hina must have been oblivious about this too."

  
Donghyuck does not know if he should cry and storm out or find Hina and tell her to act like they were never friends but he knows that's too rude. Hina must have found out about this from a friend of hers, she doesn't want to hurt him, of course not. He knows no matter how annoying they are to each other, Hina could never do too much.

  
Donghyuck knows that it's nobody's fault. Jeno and Jaemin have been together for years, he's just still bitter that the two lasted longer that him and Jeno did. He knows it's not meant to be because if it is, Donghyuck would be the person Jeno's going to propose to. Maybe he's thinking about this too much, they dated, okay. It's all over now, he shouldn't think deep about this.

  
"Do you regret it?" Donghyuck voices out, after a deadly silence. He sees Jeno's confused gaze at him, "Us, I mean."

  
Jeno shakes his head and laugh, "You know I don't, what makes you think that? Aren't you happy with your relationship now?"

  
"Mark and I broke up." Donghyuck looks at Jeno slyly. "It's been three months." Jeno gapes at him, wondering what to say next. Donghyuck just shakes his head, finding it funny how Jeno always reacts like that when either he's embarrassed or surprised, sometimes both.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

  
"It's no big deal. I'm over it. It seems like he is too, we're still friends."

  
"But you've been together for three years. How did you get over from that so fast?" Jeno stops his statement upon realizing that he's sort of intruding Donghyuck's life now. "I'm sorry."

  
"I told you it's okay. And besides, we wanted to end it after eight months of dating anyway but he told me to not give up yet- I know, crazy. But after years, we finally realize we weren't really meant for each other. Found out he's dating someone from his workplace now, I'm happy for him."

 

It was silent after that, Donghyuck is thinking whether to stand up and leave Jeno alone because it's been twenty minutes and ten minutes more till another year starts. He badly wants to go home. "Aren't going to propose to Jaemin? In about ten minutes? Why are you leaving?"

  
Jeno breathes out a laugh and looks at Donghyuck, "Yeah, sorry. I totally forgot about that, you distracted me" He jokes and Donghyuck just shakes his head.

  
"You shouldn't get distracted by handsome looking men, especially now that you're one step closer to getting married." Donghyuck joins in the joke and they both laugh at their silly dialogue.

  
Jeno waves his hand at Donghyuck, "Alright, alright. I'll be going," Donghyuck nods and smiles at him, with sincerity this time. "but just so you now, I never regretted being with you. It wasn't meant to be, sure. You still make me smile whenever I'm with you. You make these so called butterflies dance in my stomach, it's crazy. To make things short, you're a wonderful person, Donghyuck. Someone is looking for someone like as great as you right now, you will find each other."

  
Donghyuck looks at Jeno with watery eyes that time as he whispers a thank you to him which Jeno nods at and smiles before he leaves to find his boyfriend.

 

The night ends with Donghyuck sitting in the same place until he hears everybody shout happy new year in eagerness. That's when Hina shows up, looking as bright as ever. "Hey," she starts as she takes the seat Jeno sitted on a while ago. "have you been drinking all by yourself here?" Hina pouts and pinches her best friend's cheek.

  
"You neve told me this party was for Jaemin and Jeno."

  
He sees Hina's eyes go wide, wider that it has ever been. "Shit, how did you know? I'm so sorry. I- Well- I know but-"

  
"It's okay, I talked to Jeno if you're wondering how I knew about that."

  
"Are you really okay?" Hina ask, concern plastered on her face.

  
"I told you, I'm okay. Now if you're done having fun, we should go home. I'm sleepy." Donghyuck tries to act cute by pouting and making whiny noises, Hina slaps him lightly as she laughs.

  
"Alright, fine."

 

When Donghyuck finally reaches the floor where his apartment is, he immediately types in the password. His phone vibrates as soon as he enters. It's Hina, probably checking if he got home already since they have taken different buses. Donghyuck opens the message and smiles, his teeth happily showing.

  
_From: Hina♡_  
_Hey! I didn't get to say this to you but HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_  
_I LOVE YOU ♡3♡_

 

He Donghyuck shakes his head at his best friend's text. He immediately types in a reply,

 

_To: Hina♡_  
_Happy New Year, my dear best friend! I love you too♡♡_

 

He stares at his text once he press send, wanting to know what's this feeling inside him that's growing all of a sudden. He shoves it at the back of his mind and continues to the bathroom to shower. It's probably just because he's too sleepy, which is why he's feeling things. Yeah, that's probably it.

**Author's Note:**

> ( i like ending my fics like that, like i like suffering :)) )  
> ily all!! always grateful to all of you!! merry christmas and happy new year♡ you made my 2016 so colorful!! ^^


End file.
